¿Qué es el arte?
by Akatsuki Miyu
Summary: Durante mucho tiempo, él busco una definición de lo que es el arte. Tres personas distintas le harían encontrar una definición acorde a la suya. O no. Primero: Perfecto DeidaraItachi Segundo: Constante DeidaraSasori
1. Perfecto

"¿Qué es el arte?"

By: Miyu

Summary: Durante mucho tiempo, él busco una definición de lo que es el arte. Tres personas distintas le harían encontrar una definición acorde a la suya. O no.

Miyu: Estoy devuelta con una historia corta. Serán de tres capítulos, cada uno con una pareja diferente, pero manteniendo a Deidara.

Advertencias: Insinuaciones un poco Shonen-Ai.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Yo no ganó nada haciendo esto, solo lo hago por el hecho de divertirme.

Primero: Deidara/Itachi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capítulo uno: _Perfecto_

La noche se posaba en sobre aquel bosque. No había más sonido que el de los pequeños animales de la noche que salían de su escondite. Pequeños seres frágiles al contacto, en busca de comida. Por ese mismo bosque, dos figuras iban caminando por él. Cada una su propio paso. Cada una a su propio ritmo.

Una de ellas vestía una capa larga, de color negra con nubes rojas. La otra llevaba consigo una remera con algunas partes en red, la ropa común de un ninja quizá.  
Ambos portaban dos bandanas, de sus respectivas aldeas, rasgadas. Konoha y Roca. Nada en común tenían esas aldeas.

Uno de ellos traía un rostro sin expresión, sin ninguna motivación. El otro, se veía frustrado, pero a la vez motivado; Una extraña combinación, a su parecer. Eran totalmente opuestos. Uno de cabello rubio, mientras que el otro de cabello moreno. Uno que mostraba lo que sentía. El otro no. Dos seres totalmente distintos, unidos por algo que molestaba al rubio.

El fracaso de su arte. Vencido por un arte... ¿_superior_? No, jamás su arte sería superior al suyo. Jamás... ¡Jamás!  
Movió su cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos de su mente. Condenados pensamientos que lo estaban haciendo notar tan... ¿_débil_?  
El moreno se detuvo. Debían detenerse, pues su viaje sería mas largo de lo que pensaba. Hizo un gesto al rubio de detenerse; el cual el otro obedeció con desgana.

- Pasaremos la noche aquí-  
- ¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta...- comentó con sarcasmo el rubio.

Aún estaba resentido con él. Él había vencido su arte tan fácilmente... Era molesto. Levantó su mirada para encontrar los ojos carmesí que tanto detestaba. ¡Esos malditos ojos que despreciaban su arte!.  
El otro no contesto nada. Se dispuso a hacer un campamento sencillo para la estadía de ambos; y durante el proceso, no emito ni una sola palabra.

- Deberías de dejar de buscarle tanta explicación- habló finalmente el moreno  
- ¡Cállate! No necesito de tus malditas palabras para saber que tengo que pensar o no- contestó con enojo el otro  
- ... -  
- ¡Te demostraré, Itachi, que mi arte es el mejor de todos¡Incluso del tuyo!-

El moreno solo suspiro y prosiguió con lo suyo. Deidara se molesto aún más, pues se sentía ignorado; pero se dispuso a ayudar a terminar la tienda.  
Al cabo de unos momentos, ambos se encontraban comiendo algún animal que hayan cazado. El rubio miró hacía arriba para contemplar las estrellas.  
El paisaje era una obra tan hermosa. Era arte tan puro, tan _perfecto_. Como el suyo... Como el hacía.

- Debo admitir que es la naturaleza es arte pura...- pensó tras contemplar nuevamente los alrededores

El moreno tan solo lo miró extrañado. Desde hacía varios minutos su acompañante se encontraba callado, incluso su mirada había cambiado. ¿En que estaría pensando?  
Dejo el plato a su lado e imito lo que su compañero hizo. El solo veía un paisaje como cualquier otro. No lo notaba distinto.

- Es igual a los demás...- comentó el Uchiha  
- Te equivocas. Este paisaje es distinto, cada parte configura y se compreneta con otra en una armonía, pero no duraría mucho puesto que cualquier cosa la podría destruir. Un ruido, un cambio de clima. Este paisaje es _Efímero_.  
- ...-  
- ¿Acaso tus ojos perfectos no lo pueden ver? Yo creí que si...-  
- Te equivocas-

El rubio se rió por sus adentros. Estaba molesto. Otra vez esos malditos ojos destrozarían esa obra maestra. Como los odiaba, deseaba verlos destruidos.  
Al igual que su compañero, dejo el plato a su lado y miro sus manos. Sus manos lo eran todo para el; eran su arte, su pasión, su todo.  
Pero sus manos no tenían esa capacidad de crear arte tan... _perfecto_. Eran figuras tan... vacías, tan... _efímeras_. El quería que ellas fueran como esos ojos condenados; querían que fueran _perfectas_.

-El arte es algo _efímero_, algo que en un susurro desaparece- habló el rubio- mi arte es _efímero_ porque esas explosiones son susurros de mi arte- sonrió con ironía- ¡pero tus ojos son _perfectos_! Crean ese arte que yo anhelo ¡Maldita sea!-  
- No conoces nada mas allá de lo que has visto...- habló cerrando los ojos para luego abrirlos y mirar a su compañero fijamente- Así que deja de lamentarte, porque mi arte no es _perfecto_.

El otro se volteó molesto y creo un ave para recostarse en el. Una vez hecha, dirigió una mirada al moreno; que mantenía esa posición de arrogancia superior, para luego irse a descansar.  
El poseedor del _Sharingan_ se levantó y se recostó contra un árbol. Su mente analizaba porque le molestaba tanto que su arte fuera vencido. Poso su vista en la obra que había creado el escultor.

- No entiendo porque se molesta tanto...- pensó al levantarse y posar su vista en el pájaro- Deidara... ¿Qué estará pasando por tu mente?..-

Itachi activo su _Sharingan_ y miró a la obra de arte creada por el rubio. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? Quién sabe. Una vez terminado, levantó su vista hacía el cielo. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie le mostraba ese _algo_ que el no veía. Ese _algo_ que no veía desde... Sasuke. Luego de meditar un leve momento, retomo su posición al árbol nuevamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deidara se despertó rápidamente. Había descansado lo suficiente según él. Se levantó y buscó al moreno.  
Allí estaba él. Su misma pose de superioridad... Esos mismos ojos del demonio, que anhelaba por vencer. Vio a su pájaro, allí dormido; contemplo cada uno de sus miembros. Era...Casi _perfecto_.  
Al moverse Deidara, el ave despertó por lógica. Al ver a su creador se mostró muy feliz; mientras que por el contrario, su dueño se mostraba... confuso, molesto, con ira.

¡Su obra de arte ahora tenía esos malditos ojos! Sabía que había sido él. ¿Por qué¡¿Por qué se había tenido que entrometer con su arte?!. Fue entonces que lo descubrió. Su ave levantó vuelo hacía el soleado día; Deidara lo siguió con la mirada pero no vio el día.

¡Era la misma noche de ayer! Todo estaba en el mismo lugar, misma posición; es como si la naturaleza lo hubiera pintado para el una vez más. Su rostro se mostró maravillado; pero a la vez ese momento desapareció en un instante. Luego de eso, Deidara cubrió su cara con su mano para cubrirse los rayos del sol, que ahora le molestaban su vista.

Se volteó rápidamente para ver al moreno de espaldas. ¿Por qué? Esa fue la pregunta que le vino a la mente.

- Te dije... lo mío no es _perfecto_- habló el Uchiha

Deidara sonrió con suficiencia. Tal vez por ahora no lo había vencido del todo, pero... el arte siguió siendo algo _efímero_...  
Retomo el viaje hacía Akatsuki con otro animo. Por otra parte Itachi esbozo una leve sonrisa que no fue percatada por el rubio. Después de todo... el tenía ese _algo_...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miyu: Espero que haya sido de su agrado. El siguiente será DeidaraSasori titulado "Constante"

"¡No dejaré que nadie superé mi arte!¡Mi arte superará toda las barreras, incluso la muerte!" Deidara

Akatsuki Miyu


	2. Constante

¿Qué es el arte?

By: Miyu

Miyu: Inspiración artistica de una persona que sabe que esta debiendo muchas historias, y antes de escribir algo nuevo, prefiere escribir los capítulos que esta debiendo xD. Gracias a las personas que se molestaron en dejar un comentario diciendo que la historia le gusta .

Resumen: Durante mucho tiempo, él busco una definición de lo que es el arte. Tres personas distintas le harían encontrar una definición acorde a la suya. O no.

Segundo capítulo: Constante [DeidaraSasori

¡Enjoy it:3

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La pequeña gotas de agua no paraban de caer ni de emitir ruido. Allí, en esa pequeña cueva, estaban dos hombres; ambosllevando largas capas cubriendo su cuerpo y con el diseño que los identificaba como Akatsuki.

Afuera, la lluvia arremetía despiadadamente, impidiendo a ambos asesinos continuar su camino. El más alto de ambas sacó de sus ropas una pequeña criatura. El otro lo miró extrañado.

-¿Acaso piensas explotar la cueva solo porque la lluvia no nos permite avanzar, Deidara?- habló el otro

El rubio levantó la mirada hacía su compañero, mientras ahora la criatura tomaba forma de un ave. Sonrió con superficialidad mientras dejaba su obra en el piso. Realizó unos sellos e hizo que esa ave cobrará vida. Se acercó hasta el ser y acarició su cabeza aún con su sonrisa en el rostro.

-Es una pena, Sasori-Danna, que envidies mi arte de esa manera- rió descaradamente con el comentario el rubio

Sasori era ahora quien levantaba su vista hacía su compañero. La cola del escorpión se mostró inquieta ahora. El ninja de la arena se acercó hasta la obra del otro y con un rápido movimiento cortó la cabeza del ave. Deidara se veía... molesto.

-Tus explosiones y tus obras no pueden ser llamadas arte- sentenció el marionetista-

- ¡¿Qué sabés tu sobre el verdadero arte?!- gritó molesto el rubio

- Más que tu seguro- agregó la voz irritante de Sasori - Se que es el verdadero arte-

Deidara lo miró molesto. No permitiría que nadie insultase su arte, ni mucho menos... él. Movió su cuerpo rápidamente para sacar más arcilla y así moldear más figuras. El otro lo notó y movió su aguijón más rápido.

-Arte es aquello constante, lo que se mantiene y prevalece- dijo la voz del titiritero- Algo que tu no haces, para ser preciso-

Eso había sido suficiente. Sacó de sus manos aquellas criaturas que empezaron a vivir apenas tocaron el piso. Se notaba molesto, incluso se reflejaban en sus creaciones. Estas últimas comenzaron a moverse rápidamente contra el marionetista que no tuvo problema alguno en acabar con ellas antes que explotasen. Volvió a mirar a su compañero, ahora irritado.

- ¿¡En que estas pensando, niño?!- preguntó gritando Sasori - ¡¡Deja de hacer estupideces con tus bombas!!- agregó más molesto

-¡Tu no eres nadie para decir lo que mi arte es!- habló el rubio, aun molesto

Sasori negó con la cabeza y comenzó a mirar hacía afuera, contemplando la lluvia; y una vez más calmado, Deidara también comenzó a ver. El ruido de la lluvia cayendo era muy tranquilizador para ambos.

En ninja de la roca comenzó a mirar los alrededores nuevamente; la cueva, el afuera. Era una buena imagen, como si estuviese pintado por la naturaleza nuevamente.

El marionetista desvió la mirada hacía Deidara; mirando como este apreciaba todo. Sonrió para sus adentros y volvió a mirar la lluvia. Seguía cayendo fuertemente aún embriagando el ambiente con su típico olor.

El rubio se sentó y concentró su mirada al suelo, como buscando algo. Allí, a sus pies, los cuerpos sin vida sus obras. Suspiró y volvió a mirar la lluvia.

-El paisaje es arte- habló el titiritero con calma

Deidara lo miró intrigado pero a la vez... tranquilo.

-Si, pensé que era el único que lo notaba- mustio el rubio

La marioneta humana se movió hacía el rubio; más precisamente hacía sus obras. Su aguijón movió los cuerpos y los organizó todos juntos. Su creador lo miró confundido mientras esta trataba de darles forma, aunque su intentó fue en vano.

-Cuando no explotan son constantes-dijo el ninja de Suna- pero cuando explotan son efímeras y se arruinan-

-El arte es una explosión, algo que logra desaparecer un susurro- sentenció Deidara

-Te equivocas- comentó Sasori- El arte es aquello constante, algo que se mantiene y prevalece por siempre- agregó sin dudar

-Si llamas arte a tu espectáculo de marionetas- comentó un poco molesto- Debo decir que eso tampoco es arte-

Silencio. Sasori no dijo nada. Tan solo se limitó a volver a mirar afuera. El otro respiró resignado, sabía que esa charla no iba a terminar bien de ningún modo.

-Todo lo que te rodea es constante, por eso es arte- la voz del pelirrojo habló

-Pero cualquier cosa tarde o temprano puede hacerla efímera-

Sasori abrió los ojos sorprendido. Nadie se atrevía a contradecirlo de esa manera tanto tiempo. Sonrió nuevamente hacía dentro, con un toque de ironía.

-La lluvia es arte...- dijo Deidara

Ambos contemplaron la susodicha un momento más, sonriendo. El rubio se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacía la entrada de la cueva, donde se encontraba su compañero. Extendió su mano para tocar las gotas de agua cayendo y sonrió.

-Constante, pero efimera de todas maneras- finalizó su oración el artista, Sasori sonrió

Los ruidos dejaron de estar allí. El titiritero miró el afuera de la cueva sonriendo.

La lluvia se había detenido.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miyu: Bueno, aquí esta el famoso capítulo dos xD. Mil disculpas por la demora, pero como dice el refrán, "Mas vale tarde que nunca"

El siguiente es el Deidara/Tobi titulado "Impredecible" y con ese será el último de esta historia. Gracias por leer nuevamente esta historia

Saludos,

Akatsuki Miyu


End file.
